At present, in a process of network configuration, a method of web management is generally used as a router configuration manner, that is, to perform route configuration through a browser. After a user terminal establishes an Ethernet connection or a wifi (Wireless Fidelity, wireless fidelity) connection, a special IP address may be entered through the user terminal, so that a route configuration page is turned to.
In the prior art, the most common route configuration is implemented through a PC (Personal Computer, personal computer). Specifically, after a physical connection (such as over an Ethernet or a wireless local area network) is established between a PC and a router, a fixed private network address, such as 192.168.1.1, is entered in the address bar of the browser through the PC and then, a page shown in FIG. 1 or a similar parameter configuration page would appear in the browser for the user to configure routing parameters. Normal display of the above page generally requires that the resolution of the display of the PC should be at least 800×600. It can be seen in FIG. 1 that, such type of parameter configuration page can display more content and involve many parameter items with a neat page format.
With the development of the 3G (the 3rd Generation, 3rd generation communication) technologies, a battery-powered portable 3G router emerges. Such 3G router may work with a variety of handheld wifi devices, for example, a mobile phone with a wifi function, a PSP (Play Station Portable, a new multi-functional portable play station developed by Sony), and iTouch (a flash memory MP4 player launched by Apple). Definitely, when the handheld wifi device establishes a wifi connection through the 3G router, route configuration is also needed.
During the implementation of the route configuration, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
Although many handheld wifi devices support a browser, because the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display, liquid crystal display) of a handheld wifi device is usually small, many parameter configuration pages that can be normally displayed on a PC will be crowded on the wifi handheld device, which makes it difficult for a user to view the pages and makes route configuration inconvenient for the user.